User blog:Zanybrainy2000/Flame the Hedgehog vs Robloxian (Roblox Studio)
Interlude Boomstick: Mary sues, one of the most powerful, if not, most powerful characters to exist in this world. Wiz:Cheap and despised abilities, making these two hulking powerhouses capable of fighting eachother. Boomstick: Roblox studio, the omnipotent builder of worlds. Wiz: And Flame the Hedgehog, the ultimate mary sue Boomstick: He's wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz:And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle Robloxian (Roblox Studio) Boomstick: If catalog geared robloxian weren't already broken enough, this'd make him have a run for his money. Wiz: Roblox studio is a powerful entity that can fabricate just about anything and manipulate the entire world around. Boomstick: This goes around creating ANY entity, changing their abilities and stats. This even allows the robloxian to DELETE just about anything. Wiz: Alongside this, the robloxian can use player-made content, meaning he can use a variety of abilities. Boomstick: He can also turn into a physical robloxian itself, but also bearing the ability to use player-made gear physically too. But sadly enough, can be affected by physical attacks, too. Wiz: This wouldn't even matter, albeit, as he can just revert to his studio form. Thus ignoring the death entirely. Boomstick: Roblox studio can also construct just about anything, meaning he can simply create an invincible robot that has an instakill forcefield around it, also firing homing shots that move at an impossibly infinite speed that disable flying and probably instakill anything. Wiz: Boomstick, doesn't that seem a bit too- Boomstick: No it doesn't, Wiz! It's creativity at it's best! Wiz: Right... Aside from that nonsense itself, roblox studio can BOTH reverse time and stop it, allowing him to catch about anything in their tracks. Boomstick: He can also reverse the changes he currently done, took a piss and accidently got it on the floor? - No worries, you can just REVERSE the change! Wiz:Aside from that, he is capable of delete incredibly absurd things, ranging to even universes, gods, probably even some powerful beings like Azathoth too. Boomstick: Roblox studio isn't one to mess with, but he is one to mess YOU up. Flame the Hedgehog Boomstick: 65 million years back, the dinosaurs were extinct. This until a time traveller occured. Wiz: This time traveller, once he entered this age, planned to make another planet in comparison to the moon. Boomstick: The the first hedgehog to live in San-Mob, being King Combo. Wiz: Sooner or later, Flame was born. He began adventuring at the ages of 5-10. Boomstick: Later on, he became friends with Tails and James after meeting them. Wiz: Around the ages of 14-16, he began his training with King Combo, sooner becoming very powerful and alike. Boomstick: Sadly, albeit, he left his mary-sue trainer when he was leaving to earth for safety at the age of 21. Wiz: Flame is a hedgehog, roughly standing at 5'3 and is capable of moving at an infinite speed and is the "Wielder-of-all-sword-fighter" Boomstick: His basic attacks are the spin attack, spin dash, homing attack, axe kick, and heat vision. This seems mary-sueish to me alright! Wiz: His other attacks, aside from the first few, are the kamehameha, chaos control, Light-Speed-dash, Light-Speed-Dash, and his katanas. Boomstick: Aside from those bland trash attacks, he has his mary sue forms - which are only 3 seperate versions of his inner mary-sue. Wiz: The first one, although weakest, gives him a 1,000x power increase, invincibility, unlimited stamina, positive energy aura, and a 70x more base power! Boomstick: If that weren't mary sue-ish enough, you have the Hyper Form! Wiz: This hyper form roughly gives him a 2,000x increase, is, err, still invincible, unlimited stamina, and the super form multiplied by 21. Boomstick: Good news - err, I mean, bad news is that it's limited, but there's his final form, the Ultra Form! Wiz: His final form gives him a 10,000x power increase, unlimited stamina, 10x more power than the hyper form, but does not posess invincibility and doesn't have a time limit. Boomstick: If that weren't cringey enough, his feats are even more mary sue induced than ever! Wiz: This includes things such as goku's Kamehameha, surving a blackhole without a scratch, and stopped lord Lvo 3 to 4 times. Boomstick: He has also defeated the likes of Lord Beerus, LSSGSSS Broly, Devil Big Cell, Cosmic Armor Superman, and Zensaurus with all his forms. Wiz: He has also deflected 40 robots without a scratch, and has lifted 10,582,188,584,640,000,000 tons. Boomstick: Hot damn, this sure a trying-hard mary sue right there. Wiz: Right. *Cue badly animated short of flame the hedgehog* Death Battle! It was a normal day for Flame the Hedgehog, sitting alongside a tree stump. Without noticing this, there appeared an incredibly large duck near him. With a thought of his, he decided to punch the duck, without a second though of his - the duck immediately flew up and shot a laser at him, lightly harming him. Along with immediately disappearing. "What was that thing?" He thought in his mind. Out of thin air appeared a voxel figure that was holding a stamp, placing a lever, and was using a wrench alongside that. "Hey, what are you doing with that stamp - just holding it for no reason" Flame immediatly was forced back into his previous position and was frustrated by it. Before he could even do anything, he was blasted several yards away from his position, thus enraging him. "I'll show you what I'm made out of!" Angrily claimed Flame, before he was running up to roblox. He immediately nearly punched robloxian before he disappeared and placed himself in another position. "We shall see who's better than one another." *'Fight!*' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rLrcQELY8vg The robloxian gives himself a forcefield and infinite HP, allowing him to endure every hit Flame has upon him, along with giving himself a blade. The robloxian quickly runs up to flame and slashes him with it. "Aughh!" Flame shouted in pain. Flame immediately ran away from the robloxian and then charged a spin dash toward the robloxian "I got you now" Flame stated before he dashed into the robloxian. *Bump* ' '"What, that did nothing?!" Flame said in a confused manner before charging a Kamehameha at the robloxian, which lightly pushed the robloxian charging indirectly with the sword. "How is this not doing anything?!" Flame wondered, he then had no choice but to use his Super form. Flame turned into a bright-red version of himself and started slashing the robloxian with his swords, only hurting the robloxian a tiny bit. He then charged a light-speed- attack, which severed the robloxian's head. "Hah, I got-" Before he noticed something. The robloxian appeared yet again, before Flame could even get to him, he disappeared again. This time, flame noticed he was weakening, he lost his flight, speed, and swords. "What, what the hell is happening to me?!" Flame stated in a frustrated manner. Robloxian then appeared behind him and stabbed him with an ice dagger, thus freezing flame. Flame, appearing dead, escaped the ice. Then turned into a much, much brighter version of himself - he had entered his hyper form. Flame then punched the robloxian, disappearing again. "What now, are you still alive-" flame stated again. Before he finished, the robloxian was at another location, this time, flame charged a light-speed-dash at the robloxian. Before flame technically realized, he landed into an invisible wall. "What is this?!" He stated in confusion before being struck with a shadowy explosion. "You think that'd harm-" Flame scoffed before realizing that he was weakening again. "Damnit, I'm becoming vulnerable!" Weakly claimed Flame. The robloxian appeared near him again, this time, he struck Flame in his hyper form with a red sledgehammer, thus sending him to the sun. Thinking it was over. Before then, out came a flaming ball of rage that struck the robloxian, heavily injuring the robloxian - it was then flame entered his ultra form. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z6M2xt_Ks4Y Flame launched a Kamehameha at the weakened robloxian, already knowing it was still alive. Flame immediately punched at the robloxian close to him, not noticing it was a clone, exploded on him, launching him several miles away from his position, there appeared an army of heavily armed pigs, firing upon him with powerful guns. HEAVILY harming flame and leaving a crater in the location flame was attacked in. "H-how is he doing this" Stated flame in an angered and annoyed voice. Before then, flame was charging a final beam at the earth itself, only to attempt to avoid this entity once and for all. "I'm sorry I have to do this, but I will only to make this monster do no harm to any other creature in the galaxy" Stated flame, before he shed a tear. Before then, he was blinded with this video. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CTvZv5rcHw0 "Augghh, what am I looking at" He stated in a confused manner, which he shot the beam at the sun itself, thus destroying it. He was then feeling like he was quickly withering away, before he even realized, he was gone - being deleted. *'KO*' Conclusion Boomstick: But how did the super mary sue not win, how Wiz, how?! Wiz: Though Flame was powerful himself, robloxian had a ton of counters and the abilites to revive himself due to his roblox studio ability. Boomstick: Even if flame had his invincibility, robloxian could just remove it without effort, thus making Flame easy to kill. Wiz: Robloxian can give himself special abilities in his physical form too, making him able to resist his attacks. Boomstick: But what about the end, how did he instantly die?! Wiz: Easy, robloxian has the ability to instantly delete about anything, meaning flame was vulnverable to this all along. The winner is roblox studio robloxian. Category:Blog posts